Constantinos Gargano
''' '''is a supporting character in Edward and Eric who debuted in the season 1 episode, A New Friend. He the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Gargano, and is one of Edward and Eric's best friends. He is voiced by Gary Sauls. Personality Constantinos is, to say the least, an extremely nervous and shy individual. He always has a scared or sad expression on his face (save for one instance) and he is incredibly easy to push around. He has extremely bad luck, and he usually finds himself in situations that are either awkward, or life-threatening. He has bad social skills, which made it difficult for him to make friends in the past, and even then, his friends in his home country only wanted him for their own personal advantages, which caused him to have trust issues throughout most of his debut episode. Constantinos still suffers from extreme paranoia, but not when it comes to his only true friends, The Lucky 6. Speaking of which, his timid and meek nature makes him an easy target for Carver and all the other bullies at school, including the Jocks. He never stands up for himself, which only makes situations worse for him. With that being said, Constantinos is undoubtedly the weakest character in the series and he is also the shortest student in his grade at Lakeside City School. He struggles to do basic tasks, such as lifting a pencil, giving a high-five, walking a few meters, etc. He is so light that he weighs as much as a feather, and he was also overpowered by the sheer cushion of a pillow. In one episode, he even made Lakeside City School have the worst score for the yearly national fitness test, despite everybody else doing average. Fortunately, Constantinos is not always a miserable individual. He is highly intelligent, as he gets straight As on his report cards most of the time, and he gives valuable advice to those who need it. He looks up to Dallas as "the brother he's never had", and is considered to be his closest friend. Dallas always looks out for Constantinos, and in return, Constantinos gives him helpful advice from time to time. In general, he is a loyal friend to have around. Constantinos also possesses great interests in literature, small animals, crafting, cooking, painting and games (whether it be board or video games). Constantinos is far from happy with how he's considered "weak", and he has once stated he wants to take up martial arts someday. Trivia *Constantinos is 13 years old. *In the German dub, Constantinos' name is "Constantine". *Constantinos is known for being the series' biggest butt monkey, moreso than Edward, Old Man Esmond, or virtually anyone else in the cast. *One notable trait Constantinos has is how he always has a worried look on his face. In fact, the only time he has ever truly smiled, was near the ending of the movie. *Constantinos' own parents disliked him so much that, he was sent to America, possibly illegally, just so they could get him out of their lives. *Similarly to Old Man Esmond and Wi Tu Lo, a common running gag in the series is Constantinos dying near the end of an episode, only to return in the next episode alive and well without any questions from anybody else. *Constantinos' fighting style consists of weak slaps, pathetic punches, and groin kicks. *He has a habit of being "in the wrong place at the wrong time". *More often than not, Constantinos has tough luck when it comes to finding a table to sit at during lunch. As a result, he usually sits near the trash can. *He suffers from asthma. *Although his home country is unknown, he does speak with an Eastern European accent. *While he may be incredibly weak, he makes up for it with some of the following abilities. **At his peak, Constantinos is able to scream loud enough to destroy buildings, the heads of other people, and even the sun. **Just like the rest of the characters in the show, Constantinos has an inhuman amount of pain resistance, and he seems to be invulnerable to death. **As revealed in the season 2 episode, Babysitting, he owns a yo-yo that is useful in combat. It is capable of knocking out Carver, and even a gang of sewer crocodiles. *Constantinos is the second shortest member of The Lucky 6, since he stands at 4'10 (147.32 cm). Category:Edward and Eric Category:Characters Category:Characters in Edward and Eric Category:Males Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages